


Bounce For Me, Bunny Boy

by Very_Niche_Interests



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Bunny Boy, Bunny Boy Event, Bunny Play, Bunny Show, Come Stuffing, Creampie, Customer/Server Dynamics, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hickeys, Light Size Kink, Light breeding kink, M/M, Marking, Minimal aftercare but dw Dia has plans, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Welcome to the Bunny Show, bunny outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Niche_Interests/pseuds/Very_Niche_Interests
Summary: Diavolo heard you and the brothers were working as "Bunny Boys" at the Fall. Unable to resist seeing his lover in such attire, he pays the club a visit and decides you need to do a different kind of "customer service" for him.Reader is masc AFAB and implied to be comfortable being referred to as a boy. Reader has a vagina and clit of ambiguous size; no breasts are mentioned.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 135





	Bounce For Me, Bunny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This... is entirely self indulgent.

“My goodness! You’re really wearing bunny ears!” Diavolo laughed raucously, his eyes following your movements as you carried some drinks to his table. “That is so amusing!”

So _that’s_ why Lucifer had asked you to take over his section for the rest of the night. A bright blush spread across your already work-flushed cheeks. “O-Oh um… I certainly wasn’t expecting _you_ to show up…!” You said, setting the drinks down in front of him and Barbatos. “A-Are you… um. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am~!” Diavolo hummed, resting his elbows on the table and leaning over to lay his head on his palms. The smirk on his lips and hungry, half-lidded eyes sent a shiver up your back. “The sight of you in something like that is very… enjoyable.”

The music of the club was suddenly drowned out by the thrum of your heart in your ears. Every inch of exposed skin felt as if it was one fire and all at once, you were keenly aware of just how provocative your outfit was. “O-Oh, well… Thank you!” You smiled sheepishly.

His eyes never left your form, seemingly delighted in watching you squirm. “Haha! Why are you acting so embarrassed, MC? It’s not like I haven’t seen you in less…”

You cleared your throat and rubbed the back of your neck. “I-I know but this… It feels different. We’ve never exactly had an audience…” Nervously, you glanced around the large area of the club. It was packed to capacity with demons, all drinking and clamoring for more. Thankfully, it seemed that he had been seated in a relatively quiet corner of the establishment. Not many eyes were on you, but still…

“Mmm, you do have a point.” Diavolo downed his drink in one gulp.

“Well… As much as I would love to just stay here and talk with you, I really should get back before Lucifer notices.”

A delightful smirk played across his lips. “Actually, I think I’m going to order something else before you go.”

“What is it?” You take out your pad and a pen, but they slipped from your grasp as Diavolo ran his hand up your thigh.

“ _You_.”

The tone of his voice was deep and hungry. His lustful gaze bore into you white-hot, making you tremble against his touch. A sudden heat pooled between your legs as desire swam through you. “B-But—”

“You wouldn’t deny a customer would you? I heard the Bunny Boys here were supposed to give excellent service…” He pressed his lips to your neck and drew out an unwitting moan. “Surely you wouldn’t mind giving the prince some special VIP treatment~?”

Your head nodded without needing any conscious decision from your brain. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you were thankful that his table was relatively secluded from the others.

“Good.” Diavolo glanced back at Barbatos, who was stoically sipping on his own drink. “Do tell Lucifer that MC is going to be on break for me, would you?”

Barbatos downed the rest of his glass before standing. “Of course, Young Master.” And with a stiff bow, he was off.

Immediately, Diavolo grabbed you by the hand and led you down a hallway to a door with his name on it.

“You… have your own room here?”

“I do! My own private room for parties and….” He cleared his throat before speaking again. “Other things... Long before I met you, of course.” His confident demeanor faded for the briefest of moments, but he quickly recovered and opened the door.

Inside was a small, dimly lit room with decadent furnishing. Plush, red leather couches lined the wall in a ‘U’ shape. In the center stood a single round table with a pole rising straight through the center to the ceiling.

Oh…

_Oh._

Those “other things” Diavolo alluded to suddenly flooded your thoughts. Though it was hard to see in the dim light as the door shut, your face glowed red at those mental images. The air inside thickened as Dia slunk his way to the couch and sat down, salacious smirk as wide as his legs. He looked at you expectantly but didn’t say anything.

“… I don’t know how to pole dance…” You muttered, glancing at the table before looking back at him.

“That is quite alright, little bun.” The way he said it made the epithet drip with his obvious lust. “Come sit in my lap and let me admire your wonderful outfit~!” He patted the top of his thigh to punctuate the command.

Gulping, you hurriedly walked over to him and situated your knees on the chair to straddle his lap. The moment your core met his, you could feel his cock straining against the fabric and poking into you. Your hips ground down onto his as you bit your lip to stifle a grunt. “Ghnnf….!”

Diavolo dug his fingers into your thighs at your movement. “Fuck!” He growled low in his throat, leaning back on the couch to watch your body sway on top of him. “The things you do to me…”

Once you found your dry-humping rhythm, Diavolo let his hands move from your thighs to explore your body. He took it painstakingly slow—running his fingers along every seam in your outfit as if to admire the stitching, and barely brushing against your skin where it met fabric. All the while, his eyes drank you in. He switched between staring at the way your bunny ears moved with your head and ogling at the tie and ribbons that swayed with every movement.

Not that you could really tell; your eyes were shut tight as you focused on the pleasure mounting between your legs. The feeling of Diavolo’s clothed erection rubbing against your clothed cunt stirred a knot into your core. As you ground into him, grunting and moaning with every movement, the friction between you was soothed by your dripping arousal. If your pants weren’t utterly soaked, then your underwear surely was.

“D-Dia…!” You gasped, shooting your eyes wide. “I… fuck.. I-I can’t ruin the… the outfit I—ghn—still have four more hours…!”

Pleased with how desperate you had become for him, Diavolo gently slid you off his lap. “Don’t worry, bunny boy, I don’t want to destroy something so sexy~!” He stood and kissed at your neck, backing you up against the table in the center of the room. It was at just the perfect height for you that he barely had to lift you at all to sit you down on it.

Instinctively, your legs spread and wrapped around his waist. But before you could dig your heels into his back and pull him close, Dia took a small step backwards.

“Patience~!”

You whimpered in slight annoyance, not wanting to wait. But as he unbuckled his pants, you quickly forgot all that.

Instead, your eyes locked onto his cock as it flopped out of his underwear with ease. “Fuck… Did you really get this hard just from seeing me in a bunny outfit~?”

Rather than respond, Diavolo ran his hands up your thighs. The smirk on his face was confirmation enough.

As if he were handling some precious artifact, he very carefully undid and removed your pants from you—setting them aside folded neatly so they would not be ruined.

Your underwear was not given the same courtesy. With one swift motion, he tore them right off your body and left them in shreds on the floor.

“Di—ah~!” you gasped, about to scold him for that, but you were cut off by a moan when he slid a finger inside you. “Fuck…”

“Such a good little bunny for me~!” He cooed, nibbling at your ear as he thrust his finger inside you slowly.

Finally, you wrapped your legs around him and dug in your heels—perhaps a little harder than necessary. “D-Don’t tease me; please fuck me!!!”

Diavolo tutted and added a second finger to your cunt. It slid in easily with how wet and needy you already were. “All in good time, MC.” He assured, his other hand coming up to pull down the collar of your dress shirt. “You might be able to take me with minimal prep now, but that still leaves you walking funny after. And I wouldn’t want you spilling drinks over your other customers~!”

Right. You still had a job to do after this. That little fact had gotten lost in your mind, replaced by pleasures and desire instead. But his reminder only stayed in your brain for a moment as his fingers pushed another wave of lust to the forefront of your mind.

Teasingly, he scissored his thick digits deep inside you. He smirked against your neck at the moan it drew from your lips. “My perfect, sexy bunny…” He breathed, tugging your shirt collar down further before sinking his teeth into you.

“AH! Dia!” You yelped loudly, not caring who heard you. The room was mostly soundproofed, but even if it wasn’t, you wouldn’t have bothered to quiet yourself. Your fingers threaded into his hair tightly.

“Mmph…” Diavolo grunted against your skin, mouth working tenaciously at leaving a large but coverable hickey just below where your collar would rest. His fingers moved quickly but methodically—focused purely on making sure you were aroused and relaxed enough for him rather than pleasuring you.

It pleasured you all the same, anyway. Each of his ministrations left you a writhing mess on the table. “F-Fuck please! S-So good… Need to be filled!!!” Your whines were punctuated by the fluttering of your walls around his fingers.

Diavolo thrust his fingers inside you a few more times before he was satisfied. He chuckled when he pulled them out; a thick line of your arousal stuck to the tips and connected your cunt to his hand. “So needy for me…”

Your mouth opened automatically as you stared down at his fingers. The moment he lifted his hand to your mouth, you eagerly wrapped your lips around the soiled fingers and cleaned them. You moaned as your tongue swirled around; the taste of yourself on him was intoxicating.

While you focused on his fingers, Dia gently used his free hand to pull you off the table. He moved back from you and returned to the couch, throbbing cock twitching in his hand.

A whine left your mouth when his fingers popped out of your mouth. Your face was flush with need. Eyes glazed over with a lustful shine as you stared at his length. Oh, to feel it inside you…

“Come, my sweet rabbit. Let me fill you like you need~!”

He didn’t need to tell you twice.

In the blink of an eye, you straddled his lap—cunt hovering just above his tip.

The way your wet lips teased at him forced a growl out of Diavolo’s throat. In one swift motion, his hands flew to your hips and brought you down onto him. He leaned back, head resting on the wall, and moaned when he felt your stretched, soaking labia hit his base.

“DIA!” You arched your back and moaned at the top of your lungs. The fullness didn’t ache thanks to his careful prep, thankfully. Instead all you could feel was the delightful sensation of satisfaction and warmth that came from his throbbing member stretching your walls to the limit.

He licked his lips, half-lidded eyes staring at the way your chest moved up and down with each of your heated breaths. The tightness of your outfit made creases in the fabric move with your every hale.

Your flushed face, even in the dim light of the room, looked positively divine. The way your tongue lolled out of your open mouth, the soft dazed look in your eyes… and those _ears_ …

“Move.” Deep, demanding, and primal—the single-word command carried such weight that it made you shudder. The way his eyes practically glowed with an insatiable desire for you…

Eagerly but slowly, you raised your hips. “FUCK!” You moaned as the shaft rubbed against your walls in all the right ways. When only his tip remained inside, you braced yourself by gripping his shoulders.

You slammed back down onto him. Your head flew back the moment his tip hit the back of your hole—your bunny ears jostled from their secure spot on the top of your head, just barely managing to stay on at this point.

As your hips began to set a harsh pace, Diavolo let his hands slip under the tight fabric of your shirt. It was so form-fitted to you that his hands were practically bursting through. But he didn’t care. He needed to touch your skin, feel you without removing any more that outfit… Though his hands never stopped to caress you, he didn’t use them to guide your speed. No, he wanted _you_ to be in control of just how fast and hard to go.

“Diaaaa~!” You let out a whiny sigh as you continued to raise and drop yourself on him. Every time, you would pull off him completely only to then let gravity drag you back down to the base.

The sounds your skin and cunt made as you rapidly bounced on him made you moan. And with every thrust, your mind slowly went blank from the pleasure. Your eyes glazed and your tongue lolled out. Inadvertently, drool slipped from the side of your mouth. “AH~ OH~! Di…. Ah~!”

His eyes bore into yours intensely, drinking in the slutty display you gave. “Fuck… MC… Keep fucking yourself on my cock like that!” He growled deep in his throat. Gritting his teeth, he dug his claws into your soft flesh—though he didn’t recall when he had changed into his demon form, he still made sure not to use all his strength. Skin was broken, but no blood was drawn.

The moment his claws pierced into you, you let out a scream of mingled pain and pleasure. Your head flung back with such force that your bunny ears flew right off your head and across the room—not that either of you noticed, let alone cared.

“DIA!” You moved faster and harder, abandoning any rhythm you’d set before. The heavy knot in your abdomen twisted and curled, demanding that his every inch fill you as many times as possible.

“MC!” Diavolo’s hips began to buck up into yours, meeting your every down-thrust with an up-thrust of his own. His balls practically bounced from the sheer force of the motions, and the sound of them hitting your bare ass was enough to drive him animalistic.

Reaching orgasm was the only thing either of you could think of.

You bent over and pressed your sweat-slicked forehead to his shoulder and panted. From your new vantage, you could vaguely make out the sight of your copulated heats slamming together with each of your desperate thrusts. “D-Dia!!! S-So close, almost there…”

With primal snarl, Diavolo pulled you closer to him and bared his fangs. “Do you want my cum? Do you want me to breed you like the fucking rabbit you are?”

Before you could even think to answer, your body responded instead. His words pushed you over the edge; you let out a loud, wanton moan as your orgasm wracked through your whole body. “DIAVOLO!”

The way your walls clenched around his cock as you came, the way it sucked him in deeper as if begging to have his seed buried deep inside you… it drove him wild. “MC!” Another animalistic sound snarled from his teeth as his hands gripped your hips tight. He pulled you down hard into his lap as if to ram himself deeper inside you. The moment his tip hit your cervix, he came.

Hot ropes of white hot cum painted your insides continuously at his orgasm. There seemed to be no end to his seed as it just kept flowing into you—the only thing keeping it from spilling out of you was Diavolo’s slowly softening cock.

Your body flopped forward and rested on Dia’s. “Fuck…” You breathed, desperately heaving to try and get back to reality.

He wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you into a tight hug. “I love you so much, MC…” He muttered soft praises under his breath, kissing at the top of your head at random with every word. “So much…”

The head around you faded slowly as you embraced. Each heavy breath and every whispered word slowly returned your senses to you both. Unfortunately, that meant the pleasure that had been overriding your sense of pain also ebbed away—you could feel a deep ache in your legs from how fervently you'd bounced on his cock.

Diavolo maneuvered you into lying down on the couch and stood. He knew he needed to take care of you, but he hesitated at the sight below him.

His seed had started to run out of your hole, sticking to your inner thighs and threatening to spill onto the couch. The way your blood-engorged lips twitched as they tried to keep it all inside…

With a flick of his wrist, he summoned a sizable plug and pressed the tip to your entrance. “May I?” He asked, using the tapered end to scoop up and push any spilled cum back into you.

At your smiling nod, he slid it inside you. “So full of my cum…” he cooed, moving his hand up to caress your abdomen. “My perfect little breeding bunny boy~!”

You let out a small moan at the sensation of being plugged. Mixed with his words, you could almost feel yourself wanting to slip back into the subspace and have him keep talking to you like that while you pleasured him…

A pounding on the door snapped you back to the present, though. When it was followed by Lucifer’s voice, all thoughts of a round two fled your mind.

“MC, quit fooling around and get back out here!” Lucifer chided. “You’ve had ample ‘time off’ with Lord Diavolo and we need you to get back to work. I won’t keep covering for both your _and_ Belphegor’s tables. I swear you’re worse than him and his sleeping…” He grumbled indistinctly for a moment before speaking to you clearly again. “You have exactly five minutes to make yourself decent. If you’re even a second late, not even Lord Diavolo can save you from the consequences.”

Before either of you could even speak, the quieting sound of Lucifer’s feet stamping angrily down the hall indicated that he’d left.

Diavolo let out a raucous laugh and bent down to kiss you. “Well, it seems we don’t have much time… Are you alright, my love?” He knelt in front of you, concern evident in his eyes as he stared into yours. “If you are not, I will ensure that you are excused for the rest of this evening—no matter what Lucifer might say.”

You thought for a moment before answering. “No, I think I can manage. A few pain reducing spells and that’ll get me through!” You gave him a reassuring smile. “Besides, I rather like the idea of walking around, serving everyone while being plugged up with your seed~!”

“Mm… As do I.” Diavolo licked his lips hungrily at the thought. You, dressed in your delightful Bunny Boy outfit with no underwear… With only the plug keeping his cum from soiling your pants… He shook his head to get himself out of the daydream. “But only if you are certain.”

“I am!” You confirmed, already performing some simple spells Satan had taught you before.

Content with your reply, Diavolo tucked himself back into his pants before helping you. Your outfit remained mostly unsullied ins spite of the fucking it went through. With just a few readjustments of straps and smoothing out of crinkles, your top looked as if nothing had happened.

As you slipped your pants back on, Diavolo strode across the room and picked up the last part of your outfit: the bunny ears. “Here~!” he hummed, moving to put them on your head. The moment he did, he placed a playful kiss on your lips.

“Diaaaaa~!” You laughed when he pulled back. “Thank you. How do I look? Presentable enough to get back to work?”

“Of course!” He nodded, kissing you yet again. His thumb stroked over the spot on your neck he’d marked, now hidden by your collar. “You look even more handsome now that your face is all flushed~!”

“Diaaaa!” You whined, pushing at his chest in a playful display of annoyance.

“Sorry, Sorry.” He hummed. “You’d better get going before Lucifer gets angry! I wouldn’t want you missing out on the aftercare I owe you for this~!”

Your eyes gleamed at the thought. “Right. I’ll see you back home, okay?” Standing on your tiptoes, you kissed his forehead before running to the door. It was subtle, but Dia noticed the change in your gait caused by the plug and his cum. “I love you!”

“I love you too, MC~!”

The moment you left, Diavolo began planning the most extravagant bath to be ready the moment you were finished. Your favorite snacks, highest quality bath soaps, and anything else you might request.

After all, he wanted to take special care of his bunny boy after this.

**Author's Note:**

> We were robbed of the sides in bunny outfits... have you seen them in the memory cards for this event??? UGH


End file.
